


Bend It Like Fassbender

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets jealous over Mindy's fangirling, so she tries to make it up to him by engaging in one of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend It Like Fassbender

**Author's Note:**

> Silly and smutty, not much plot but hopefully humor makes up for it.

Of all the responses Danny would have expected upon his surprise return from work, seeing his girlfriend fumble for the remote and quickly shut off the tv was very low on the list. 

"Baby! You're home early!" She shouted, but it didn't sound like an excited, happy to see you shout. More like a 'what the hell?' kind of shout, and that was a little disturbing. 

Mindy was curled up under a fuzzy blanket on the couch, which might have accounted for her being a little overheated, but definitely didn't explain why she had such a red face and shortness of breath. Danny set down his bag and approached her with trepidation and curiousity. 

"Hey, Min... You're not acting suspiciously at all. What's up?" 

She jumped up and wrapped the blanket around herself. 

"Nothing's up, silly. I was just about to go to bed. Care to join me?" She smiled at him seductively. 

"Uh huh." He came closer and leaned down, picking up a delicate pair of cotton and lace panties from the floor. "Did you forget these?" 

Mindy snatched them from his grasp and he turned and picked up the remote. "Whatcha watching?" He asked. She tried feebly to get the remote back, but he held it out of her reach and clicked the tv back on.

"What the... Mindy. Porn? You're watching porn?" Danny looked at her with surprise. 

"It's not porn!" She exclaimed. He gestured to the image on the screen of two nude people copulating against a window. 

"That's not porn?"

"It's an art movie, Danny." Her face was crimson, though. 

He started the video and skipped through it, stopping on a scene of a very well endowed man, fully nude. He grimaced at Mindy. "You're... you get off on this? You couldn't wait for me to get home?" His voice cracked. 

"Oh, come on. Like you've never done it." She snapped back. "I've seen your browser history, buddy. You've still never learned to clear it."

Danny was in no position to argue, really, but he tried valiantly, his feelings inexplicably hurt. "Well, yeah. But not when you're around... And I don't go looking for women with enormous boobs." 

"You do realize you're insulting yourself too with that analogy, Danny." Mindy took back the remote and turned off the tv. "You have no reason to be upset. You know about my Fassy obsession! But it's you that I love, you dummy."

"That's him?" Danny muttered. "Well, now I get why you like him."

"Oh, shut up. He's an excellent actor, even with his pants on. You can't seriously be jealous of him."

"I'm not jealous! I just don't..." He was silent, and avoided her eyes. "Is that what you really want?"

"Okay, you're being ridiculous. I watched a movie and got a little worked up, that's all! It's not like you found me with another man."

"That's... thats not funny." Danny glared and stormed off into the bathroom. Mindy sighed. Maybe she had gone a little over the line with that last comment, but she just didn't get why he was so upset. 

"Danny. Baby. Please don't be mad... I'm sorry, it was mean of me to say that. Baby?" She stood by the bathroom door, but he didn't answer her. 

"Fine. Be that way." She grumbled and returned to the living room to lock up and turn off the lights. When she came back in, Danny was already in bed, on his side away from her. 

Mindy crawled in next to him and spooned against him. She could feel the tension in his body. She rubbed his back, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. Shit, he must really be mad. Danny hadn't worn anything but a smile to bed since they got together. 

"Come on, baby. Let me make it up to you." 

He just grunted. 

"Danny... I love you. If you want me to never watch Fassy again, I won't. I don't want him. I want you, just you only, always."

He was quiet for a moment. "Even if I don't have a monster cock?" He murmured quietly. 

"Oh god, Danny, but you do. If you were any bigger you'd hurt me. Do you not notice how funny I walk in the morning?" She kissed the back of his neck and snaked her arm around his chest. 

Danny snickered. She felt him start to relax against her as his anger dissipated. It was hard to be mad at Mindy for very long, especially when he was kind of overreacting. "I know that you're lying, but I love you for it."

"Baby..." Mindy moaned into his ear. "Let's have some fun. You know, I've seen what other kinds of things you look at..." 

"Is there no such thing as privacy with you?" He grumbled, flopping over onto his back and glaring at her. "A man's porn is... is his castle."

"Hey, I'm not judging what gets you hot and bothered. I'm saying... I'm okay with it." She snuggled closer and trailed her hand down his chest to his abdomen. 

"It's still embarrassing. It's supposed to be private. Why do you even look?" Danny was staring at the ceiling, willing his body not to respond as her fingers danced around his navel and dipped lower along the trail of hair that grew south.

"Okay, I don't look on purpose, but Google really wants us to have no secrets. When I search Spanx, well..." She giggled, leaning in to kiss his neck. "Guess what comes up?"

"That's those bike short things you wear..."

"Shut up. So like I was saying... I'm okay with it." Mindy punctuated the words with pokes of her finger against his ribcage. 

"I heard you, you're a cool chick." Danny batted at her hand and she placed it back on his chest. 

She sighed. "How did you get a medical degree? You're so dense. I said, I'm okay with it..."

He turned his head toward her and frowned at her mock insult. "Yeah, yeah, you're... oh. Oh." His brows rose and his mouth formed the shape of the word he was now repeating as his eyes lit up. "Ohhhh..."

"Yeah..." Mindy grinned as she nodded slowly. "Looks like the lightbulb just went on!"

"So you mean, you want to try it? Are you sure?" Danny smiled. 

"Why not? It could be fun... sex is supposed to be fun, after all. I know you're kind of a perv but you're usually so serious about it." She leaned in and licked at his cheek. "And it's not like I've never..."

"Okay, okay, no details please. Let me remain as blissfully ignorant as possible about your previous... exploits." 

"Okay, Mister Eats Chocolate Off Asses. Let's pretend I'm just a sweet, innocent schoolgirl." She giggled while running her foot up his calf. 

"No, gross... that's worse... just stop... stop talking." Danny silenced her effectively with his mouth. He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. Mindy let her thighs fall open on either side of his, causing him to grind up against her. 

She pulled her mouth free with a gasp. "Okay, that's not even... damn. Okay. If we're gonna do this, I need to get prepared. Danny, stop." He had slid his hands down to her ass, holding her in place as he made the tiniest of movements against her. Danny was giving her the most intense look and biting his lower lip with a sexy little smile and she swore she could come from just that, so she closed her eyes and rolled off him before darting into the closet. 

"Forget it! Just come back here and let me hit it!" He hollered after her. She just laughed. 

Before she emerged, she called out to him. "If you laugh, I will fucking end you."

"I won't laugh, I promise. Unless you're wearing one of those horse heads things I saw online..."

"What the fuck, Danny? You've got another fetish I need to know about?" She walked out wearing very, very little. Danny did not laugh. He raked his eyes over her and grinned lazily. 

"What do you think?" She did a somewhat embarrassed little twirl, her arms crossed over her chest. The leather half bra was pushing the girls up but doing little to cover them. 

Danny sat up and swung his legs off the bed. "I... fuck, I can't... you look incredible. Come here and turn around."

Mindy walked over and spun, her ass framed by the tiny belt and garters. 

"I love it." He said, his voice thick with lust. 

"You like it?" She giggled, turning back around and dropping her arms, which gave Danny the chance to pull her down onto his lap.

"No, I fucking love it." He growled before he kissed her. 

She laughed and squirmed free, standing up again. "First things first. Do you want to tie me up and spank me and then fuck me, or do you want to spank me while you fuck me?" 

Danny's eyes were dark and he grabbed her waist, pulling her close enough that her breasts were in his face. "Can I choose all of the above?" He smiled up from between them. 

Mindy slid her arms around his neck. "Absofuckinlutely." 

She slipped away and returned with a couple of scarves. "Don't tie them too tightly. I might get a little claustrophobic if I can't move." She grinned at him. "If it hurts too much, stop."

"I won't hurt you." Danny held her wrists and laid kisses on each one. 

"What did I say? Don't get all serious on me. I'll let you know, my safe word is 'quesadillla.'"

"Oh, god. Maybe this is a bad idea." Danny muttered. "You're just going to get hungry."

"Shut up!" She turned around and clasped her hands behind her back. "Do it."

Danny slid the scarf around her wrists and tied them lightly. Mindy wiggled out of it. 

"A little tighter than that." 

He tightened the knot and doubled it. "Do you want the blindfold too?" 

"That's up to you." She purred, turning back around.

"We'll skip that this time." Danny replied. He grasped her ass in his hands and leaned forward, kissing down her belly to her soft mound, slipping his tongue along the slit.

Mindy moaned, wanting to bury her hands in his hair, resisting the desire to push him back on the bed to straddle his face. He licked up into her, teasing her clit with tiny light strokes, too softly to do anything but tickle frustratingly. 

She wrestled against the ties. "No fair... fuck. No fair."

"Sorry, sweetheart." He snickered. "Get up here with me?" 

Climbing up on the bed, she knelt and waited. Danny kissed her and then moved her into position, on her knees with her face down and her glorious ass in the air. He knelt beside her and put a pillow under her head, then leaned down to kiss her again before he swatted her lightly on one cheek. 

"Is that all you've got?" She taunted, pushing her rump higher. 

"Don't sass me, woman." Danny laughed and slapped her again. "I'm sorry, you said not to take this seriously, and I can't. It's... It's kind of ridiculous."

"This was your idea. Now spank me, you son of a bitch!" Mindy barked at him. 

He rubbed a hand over her smooth curves. "Okay... here goes nothing." He smacked her hard and she yelped. "Like that?" He murmured. 

"That hurt!" She squeaked. 

"You want to tap out? Say quesadilla."

"Oh god, Danny. You were right. I'm hungry now."

Danny raised his hand again and aimed it lower. "Too bad." He slapped her lighter this time, against the soft outer lips of her pussy. She gasped this time and he chuckled. 

"Do that again." Mindy said breathily. He swatted at her a little harder, letting his hand linger to soothe the sting. He slipped his fingers into her folds, slowly drawing them down to stroke her. She moaned and arched her back. 

Danny moved behind her, his erection tenting his shorts, then he slipped his hand from between her legs and slapped an ass cheek. He bent to kiss the red mark left behind. 

"Okay, have I spanked you enough yet?" Danny leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Can we just get to the boring old regular fucking?" 

She giggled. "This really is ridiculous, baby. Is it doing anything for you?"

"Well, to be honest, not really. The spanking stuff, I mean." He reached for her wrists to untie them. "You, and this outfit, are doing a lot for me." He pushed himself against her to emphasize his point. 

Mindy laughed, collapsing onto her belly and rubbing her wrists before rolling onto her back. "We kinda suck at this being kinky thing."

"You wanna try it up against the window?"

"Yes, because I totally want your crazy neighbor with the cats to watch us bang. That's my biggest fantasy ever, Danny. I'm so glad we can be open with each other."

"Shut up." He kissed her quiet again and she laughed into his mouth. 

She rolled back on top of him. "This was better anyway." She straddled him and slowly rubbed herself against his length as he strained against his shorts. Danny groaned and grasped her hips. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, baby. Let me take a picture of you like this and I won't need to google anything." He ran his hands up her body and palmed her breasts.

"Hell, no. You leave your phone laying around the office unlocked. I don't need Peter seeing any more of me than he already has!"

"I'll put a password on it, I promise." 

"You know, maybe I should be the one spanking you, because you are a very naughty boy." Mindy leaned down to kiss him. "Now take off your pants."

"Yes, ma'am!" Danny pushed his shorts down and she reached back to hold him gently as she lowered herself onto him. He just grunted in response as his hips bucked into her. He grabbed on for dear life as she rocked herself against him, slipping one hand between their bodies so he could caress her swollen clit. 

"Fuck, Danny. Fuck." She felt herself tumbling towards her climax, grinding herself against his hand. He moaned, thrusting eagerly into her warmth. As she made soft mewling noises against him, Danny pulled his free hand off her hip and with gusto slapped her ass as hard as he could. 

Mindy shrieked and came forcefully, shuddering around his cock. Danny followed, pumping into her as she clutched at him and dug her nails into his shoulders. 

They crumpled into a panting, laughing heap. 

"Damn, Danny. That ass slap... maybe we don't completely stink at being kinky."

He just laughed and kissed her. "You still hungry? I think I have some chocolate sauce in the fridge..."


End file.
